Chords
by charredfeathers
Summary: “Exactly how many basic chords are there?” “Twenty six.” “The whole freaking alphabet?” “Yes.” ItaSaku AU.


**Chords**

….

**Summary: **"Exactly how many basic chords are there?" "Twenty six." "The whole freaking alphabet?" "Yes." ItaSaku AU.

**Author-person: **I'm so, so sorry. I know I should definitely update my other fanfics, but I couldn't help myself! I just HAD to put this up.

OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

….

"What are you doing?"

"This isn't a G?"

"No."

"Er, an F?"

"…"

"Itachi, you're not helping."

"Hn."

She sighed and drummed her fingers on the guitar's polished surface.

Perhaps it wasn't really smart of her to have had agreed to Sasuke about letting his brother teach her how to play… She didn't question his skills (why should she?), since everyone knew how Uchiha Itachi was _always _inexplicably perfect at every single thing he did.

His proficiency in using the instrument was hardly the issue, but rather, it was actually his method of teaching that annoyed her the most. He seemed patient enough. And in truth, he could even be considered a martyr for having endured the verbal abuse she had managed to dish out in the last few hours… He always waited for her to cool off before resuming to merely _instruct_ her.

The problem was that he offered no help whatsoever and preferred it if the pink-haired girl learned things on her own. She wasn't a fucking genius, she wanted to tell the asshole. It wouldn't hurt if he gave her a little bit of advice, or maybe a simple demonstration...

But noooo.

"I'll never learn anything at this rate!" She said, frowning at the her best friend's elder brother who, despite his female companion's grievances, continued to watch her silently as she expressed her irritation by releasing yet another string of profanities that he never even knew existed.

And yes, that was an overstatement.

Itachi merely shifted in his seat and grasped the neck of his own guitar. He would have to wait for another few minutes or so before they could start working on the basics again. And so he busied himself. Idly, he plucked a few strings and retuned the instrument while waiting for Sakura to calm down.

The quiet Uchiha wondered why he had even agreed to teach the girl in the first place. Sasuke was capable enough, and as far as the he knew, even Naruto knew how to play. Why did it have to be him that had to go through the verbal torture and the terrible gripes of the pink-haired girl? Why did it have to be him that had to stay with her during after school hours just to teach her how to play the stupid guitar?

Oh, yes.

_Because he asked Sasuke to set them up._

Itachi mentally punched himself.

"Sakura," He said, his voice barely coming out of his throat. "Perhaps we could do a little less complaining and more of learning."

At that, the female and sent him a baleful half-glare. "If you'd taught me properly in the first place, I would have had a better grasp of how this thing works by now." She huffed. "I'm here to learn, Itachi, not decipher cryptic messages. Your instructions are too vague for me to understand!"

"How is a chord chart too difficult to understand?"

"I don't know! It just is!" She yelled as she stuck something to his face, obscuring the man's vision.

Itachi resisted the urge to release an exasperated sigh. This just wasn't his day.

But then, as he tried to remove the chord chart that had been taped to his forehead by a very impatient Sakura, an idea popped into his head. He almost wanted to punch himself because to the sheer cheesiness of it. But didn't girls ALWAYS like cheesy, romantic things?

Of course they did.

"Alright then… if it is too--" He made air quotes. "--cryptic for you to understand, then I suppose I'll just have to show you how the chords are done."

"Finally!"

"Let me just, er, write them down."

He removed the paper stuck to his forehead and subsequently shoved his hand into his book bag, searching for a pen. Sakura merely watched him as he fumbled for the writing instrument, her pretty pink head tilting to the side.

"Exactly how many basic chords are there?" She asked, furrowing her brows because he was taking too damn long.

"Twenty six."

"The whole freaking alphabet?"

"Yes."

Itachi dropped his bag to the side when he finally unearthed his pen from its depths and started scribbling hastily on the back of the chord chart, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he scrawled the letters needed to play an easy song (as Sakura presumed). When he had finished, he held it up to her face so she could see.

_I-L-I-K-E-Y-O-U-S-A-K-U-R-A_

The girl blinked, viridian orbs widened in incredulity.

Whether or not he was blushing because of the odd feeling of heat rising up his cheeks, he didn't really care. It didn't matter what he looked like at the moment, because all he could concentrate on was the female in front of him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

She was too cute.

"Oh my god." She said, after a few seconds of awkward and irritating silence.

Itachi's shoulders tensed as she snatched the piece of paper from his hand as though it had been a winning lottery ticket. But as he watched on, he felt incredibly discomforted with the way she eyed the paper. It was as if it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen… her nose wrinkled in an odd fashion and her rather wide forehead creased, not to mention she looked as thought she wanted to tear it into pieces.

Sure, it had been overly uncharacteristic of him to express his feelings in such an unconventional manner, but really, she didn't have to be so melodramatic about it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm serious, Sakura."

He was mildly offended my her reaction. A lot of girls would want to die to have Itachi merely look at them. And here he was, openly telling (well, maybe not) a girl that he was fond of her… and all she could say to him was, well, _that_?

"Itachi," She whined. "I can't do it. It's too complicated for me!"

"I'll make it easier. Really. Can't we give it a shot?"

"But I don't even know the basics, and you're expecting me to play THIS?"

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer.

She waved the paper at his face. "There are like… twelve different chords in this song! You can't seriously be telling me to learn this as early as now!"

This time, Itachi really did punch himself.

….

"Oooh, shot down."

"Shut up, dobe."

"No, wait, it's worse than being shot down! Your brother just got pwned! You owe me twenty Sasucakes!"

"Ugh."

….

**Author-person:** The idea came to me while I was teaching my brother how to play the acoustic guitar. Haha.

I hope it was okay.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
